


Suho's Winter Heat

by sojul



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojul/pseuds/sojul
Summary: Kim Jun-Myun (known by his friends and family as Suho) looked up at the gargantuan, brick-filled building that stood before him.  He knew that this was where he would now be attending school at.  Why do I have to go to a Salib Haggyo (Private School) for my last two years before university? Why can’t I just go to a regular school like everybody else? thought Suho.





	Suho's Winter Heat

Kim Jun-Myun (known by his friends and family as Suho) looked up at the gargantuan, brick-filled building that stood before him. He knew that this was where he would now be attending school at. Why do I have to go to a Salib Haggyo (Private School) for my last two years before university? Why can’t I just go to a regular school like everybody else? thought Suho. As Suho was getting ready to enter the school’s courtyard, he noticed that many of the other students were staring and whispering about something up ahead. Not at him of course. Suho wasn’t really much to look at after all. I mean like really he was a boy of medium height, who had curly, copper brown hair that he wore in a ponytail and a face that was well sculpted if I do say so myself. But anyway back to the topic at hand. Suho went up to the school’s site manager - whose name tag read Jeong-Suk - and handed him his student I.D. for examination. After having it examined front and back for any discrepancies, Suho thanked the site manager with a curt thank you by saying, “Gamsa hyung,” and then went on his way. Seeing as how Byung-Ho knew nothing of his new school or the people that went there, he decided that it would probably be best if he just stood nearest the back of the crowd to seem somewhat involved yet inconspicuous at the same time. A few of the other students were still whispering and staring when he got to where everyone was, and finally, looking in the direction of everyone else, he saw it - well them I should be saying - he saw them. Now you’re probably wondering, “Just what was Suho staring at?” Well, what else would a sixteen-year-old boy be staring at in broad daylight while being surrounded by a mass of strangers and possible psycho terrorists? Suho was staring - no tantalizing is more accurate a statement - over the seemingly perfect images of one, two, five, six, seven, thirteen, no eleven cute, well-dressed Korean guys. And the surprising thing is that each one of them seemed to be much, much cuter and slightly more civilized than the last. One of them if by some miracle noticed Suho out of everyone else in the crowd and winked at him with a beautiful, luminescent smile that literally lit up the insides of Suho. It felt as if a million little fireflies were swarming around his insides, warming him up with this tingly, slightly searing feeling despite the cold, bone-chilling weather that was all around him and everyone else. To be entirely honest, Suho had never had that feeling show up because of a guy before, so he really didn’t know what more to do than just smile back and look away slightly embarrassed. After some time, an announcement was made on one of the school’s megaphones. The voice on the other end said in Korean, “This is Principal Chae-Yeol. All students are to report to the school gymnasium by 08:15 for a Welcoming Ceremony and Assembly. After the ceremony and assembly, there will be a brief period in which students and faculty may head to their designated classrooms for the merited 55 minutes that will be filled with lessons and upcoming plans. Thank you all for your dedication to this school and your cooperation. Have a great day.” At that moment, all of the students who had just been clumped together in one, big cluster spread out and lined themselves up into four consecutive lines of neat, well-organized bodies. All of the students had quite quickly gone from being a loud, rambunctious herd of cattle to a quiet, tranquil harras of horses. What just happened? thought Suho. Why has everyone suddenly gone so quiet and still? Looking around, Suho noticed that there was a T.A. waiting for him. Quickly shuffling over to the T.A., Suho saw that he was somewhere around his age. The T.A. wore a nametag like a school’s site manager that read Byun Baek-Hyun. Byun - or Baekhyun as the teachers called him - escorted Suho to the line that he was supposedly supposed to be in. The third line to be exact. Anywho once the assembly/welcoming ceremony had finished, all of the students and T.A.’s - including Baekhyun - were herded into the school one row at a time like cattle on a farm. I wonder what classroom I’m gonna be in? thought Suho to himself. “You’re gonna be in the grade 1 class with me near the east end of the school. Btw it’s on the top floor, Aleumdaun,” said a silvery, singsong voice. Startled, Suho jumped like a cat with its hairs on end and turned to the source of the voice. When Suho faced the source of the voice, he noticed that it had come from none other than the boy who had made his heart flutter earlier before the Welcoming Ceremony and Assembly. “Gamsa,” said Suho quickly, trying to get out of this particular situation. “Hey, hey, hey, hey,” said the stranger, who as Suho would later find out was called Xiumin. “Hold on for just a moment, uhh. Jun-Myun,” said Xiumin, finally spotting Suho’s student I.D., before continuing with, “Jun-Myun is your name right?” “Ne, geugeos-eun,” replied Suho, saying “yeah it is” in Korean, “But you can call me Suho to make life easier. Sound good?” “Yeah, Suho. So Suho is it? Suho. Suuho.” “Could you please quit doing that to my nickname? It’s kinda creeping me out.” “Ne, and sorry about that. I was just trying to get into the feel of saying your name.” “ … I’m sorry you had to what now?” “Get into the feel of saying your name?” “Oh. I guess that that’s fine… I guess.” “Really? Cool. Oh hey, we should probably get to our class now. Mrs. Chung is going to be pretty upset if we aren’t there in the next ten minutes. C’mon let’s go Suho!” said Xiumin, grabbing Suho’s arm before dragging him through the school’s main building and up the east wing stairwell that leads to their classroom. Once there, Xiumin halted and told Suho that he would go in first and tell Mrs. Chung that there was a new student waiting outside the room. After a few moments filled with waiting and much thinking outside, Suho was allowed to come inside. When he entered the room, a widespread cacophony of whispering and hushed comments began to circulate. He heard one person say, “He has a nice face. See a nice face. Now, we just have to see how his voice is.” “But what if he can't sing well?” said another. “Then we get him to be a choreographer. Everyone good with that? Joh-eun,” stated the first speaker again. “Now everyone please give your attention to Jun-Myun. He just transferred here from Kyungbock High School. Which is one of the oldest secondary schools here in South Korea, am I correct?” said Mrs. Chung. “Ne you are and um actually I go by the name Suho,” retorted Suho smiling his devilishly cute smile. Mrs. Chung went to her desk and sat down, obviously, the “pain” of standing was beginning to hurt her frail, petite body. Once she had done this, she went ahead and asked the class if anyone wanted to ask Suho a few questions about himself. At that moment, Xiumin stood up and said, “Hey Suho, a few of us were wondering do you sing?” “Um, yeah actually. Why?” replied Suho, slightly confused. “Well because we were wondering if you wanted to join us?” “We who?” “Us,” said the group of eleven that Suho had seen earlier in the morning. By the way, that group of eleven included Suho’s newfound boy and friend Xiumin. Suho, catching Xiumin’s gaze for a second, looked transfixed at his beautiful, dark brown colored eyes before looking away just as quickly as he had caught Xiumin’s gaze. Why? thought Suho to himself. Why is it that when I so much as look at him I get all… all confused? Heart why are you doing this to me; what are you making me feel deep inside? “I get that you guys want me to join your boy band - ” answered Suho, before getting cut off. “It is NOT a boy band,” said Baekhyun, suddenly getting impulsive. “It is a K-Pop group. WE are a K-Pop group.” “Alright, Alright,” said Suho, putting his hands up defensively. “It was just a simple mistake, dude.” “A simple mistake?” said Baekhyun, getting red with anger. You could see the smoke rising from the top of his head like smoke coming out of a chimney stack. “Saying to a K-Pop group that it is a boy band is not a little thing!” yelled Baekhyun. “It’s a major thing. Now you see a little thing would be if you were to mispronounce one of our names or call one of us by another member’s name. But you didn’t do that, what you did was far worse. Far, far worse.” “Hey, Baekhyun calm down Seung-in? J-Just calm down. He didn’t mean it alright. He didn’t mean it,” said Xiumin trying his best to get Baekhyun to calm down. “Oh really?” “Ne really.” Baekhyun looked at Suho before grabbing his stuff and walking - well more like storming, but hey who’s keeping track of this - out the classroom with Chen and Chanyeol. Suho did nothing more than look at the three of them as they left. The only thing is that he did not do it with any hate or contempt in his heart, and why? Well, that is because he was filled with clarity that particular moment in time. Once Baekhyun and his “goons” as Xiumin called them were gone, Xiumin went over to Suho and said, “Hey if you ever need someone to talk to or just someone you can hang out with then um calls me okay? I don’t care if you call me at 7 in the afternoon, 4 in the morning, or even right after the end of school. Just call me when you feel like it okay? Cause… I’d be happy to just sit and have a chat with you.” Suddenly becoming embarrassed again, Suho partially hid his face behind his blazer to cover the blushing that he was doing and said, “I… I would like that too. So… when do you want to do this? This evening, tomorrow, this weekend?” “Mmm,” said Xiumin as he thought about a good time for their date if that’s what you will call it. “Why don’t we schedule our meet up for this Saturday?” “Sounds good to me, MinMin! I mean Xiumin; sorry.” “No, no. It’s fine. I actually like the sound of MinMin. It’s refreshing ya know Susu?” Getting weak at the sound of Xiumin saying his “name,” Suho did his best to try and reply. But all he could let out was a somewhat drowsy answer of “Yeah, I know.” “So you and I are meeting up at the bus station near the Hyundai Department Store Apgujeong around 10 o’clock and then from there we will take a nice little bus ride to Everland right?” asked Xiumin, trying to get confirmation on this matter. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Backtrack for a moment here. Are you setting us up for some sort of date?” asked Suho suddenly a little shocked and confused. “And what if I am setting up a date for the two of us, Susu?” asked Xiumin, schemingly, as he began to walk out of the classroom and to his next period. “Well if you were, then I would gladly accept the offer,” stated Suho, matter-of-factly. “Great!” said Xiumin, getting excited over Suho’s statement, “Because… I am asking you out on a date, Suho. Will you go out with me?” Suho, no longer able to contain himself, ran up to Xiumin, wrapped his arms around Xiumin’s neck and then quite passionately kissed him. “Ne I will go out with you, but only on one condition,” stated Suho, deceptively. “What’s the condition?” asked Xiumin, suddenly feeling a little scared. “The condition is that you and I sing together in your K-Pop group’s upcoming album. And that for the entirety of our date, you spend time not looking at your phone but at me. Also, in case you were wondering I’m gonna do the same so there is no need to worry ok?” said Suho with a smile that seemed to brighten up Xiumin's day.


End file.
